


NiteMare

by FaithP12345



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithP12345/pseuds/FaithP12345
Summary: My marvel OC Faylan Impulse. I want to see how well this goes before I make a full story so her  summary and character analysis for any further questions please comment below or message me and really I need some help with writing so if you’re really good story writer or whatever please contact me and help me out with this cause I know where once to go and like everything out of basically have for it but I’m very bad at putting it piece by piece so thank you for reading and please enjoy.





	NiteMare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks! It’s just character Description and analysis sorry that sucks I was basically looking up a bunch of websites to come and get the just of what they do to describe the character so if it sucks and is really annoying I deeply apologize!

NiteMare (Faylan Impulse)  
“…People live and Die, but I haven’t done either sense I was sixteen…, But I’m Willing to at least try…”   
\--NiteMare

-Personal Profile  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 160 lbs (55kg)  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Auburn/Brown  
Birthday: November 4th 1984  
Race: caucasian  
Gender: female

-Status  
Known Relatives: Doctor Strange (Husband), Stephen Strange Jr., Garik Lokison (sons), Beverly, (Daughter), Richard ‘Dick’ Impulse, (father, presumed deceased), Robena Paige/Impulse (mother presumed deceased), Aila Impulse/Black Ghost (Clone), Subhan/Astrithr (sister)  
Citizenship: USA, Asgard  
Place of Birth: Denver, Colorado  
Marital Status: Estranged, Remarried  
Occupation: Adventurer, former terrorist, former mercenary, former waitress, Seductress, former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., former spy.  
Affiliation: Former X-Men, Avenger, Defender  
Base of Operations: formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, San Francisco Bay, California, Avengers Tower, Avengers Mansion, Sanctum Sanctorum, Loki’s Castle, Abroad.  
Aliases: Faylan Impulse, NiteMare, Lady Fritha, Daredevil’s Ghost, Black Ghost, Mistress, Realm Protector, Guardian of Midgard  
Alignment: Neutral   
Identity: No Duel Identity, Public Identity   
-Faylan is the second child of Richard and Robena Impulse. On her 16th Birthday she watched her parents die in the back seat of a car. She herself should have also died but it caused her powers to manifest . However it came with a price. She now is haunted by the memories of her parents death and will forever have nightmares. She named herself NiteMare. 

-Weaknesses  
Reboraca: A poison found in a mountain from Jotunheim, Able to de-power anything.  
Death: Although NiteMare cannot die however she fears others deaths.

-Weapons  
Mythical Twin Daggers: Enchanted by Loki, and Doctor Strange. These Daggers can transform into any weapon known to the nine realms, but only by the command of NiteMare’s touch.  
Thunderheart  
Dimensions: The Thunderheart is made primarily out of Uru metal, it has an oblong head about a foot long and a handle of equal length. The handle is wrapped in leather that is stated to be unbreakable that ends in a loop   
Lead Designer: Odin/Loki  
Additional Designers: Dwarves Eitri, Brok, and Buri  
Properties: Thunderheart itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire galaxy. Thunderheart also grants its user, countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the Universe such as the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity etc. Thunderheart can be used both offensively and defensively. Faylan often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of shattering the armor of a Celestial. A rare exception is primary Adamantium. Like the Mjolnir, Thunderheart was classified by the initiative as an Omega Class Weapon, at the level of the Tactigon.  
Worthiness Enchantment: This enchantment surrounding Thunderheart prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found deemed worthy.  
Like Mjolnir, Thunderheart has Weather Manipulation.  
Thunderheart has the power of Flight.

-Powers and Abilities  
Faylan is a mutant with the ability to drain a living being's essence upon physical contact, giving them a biophysical shock while synthesizing into her body their physical skills, memories, personality traits, and superhuman matrices to a varying degree. Unlike Rogue, Prolonged physical touch cannot be lethal to whomever she contacts. It does not cause harm.  
Faylan most prominent power is his healing factor. This allows Faylan to heal from virtually any injury at an incredibly fast rate. This allows her take hits from class 100+ characters and continues fighting. She can regrow missing limbs, organs and has even regenerated her entire skeleton. Her healing factor grants her a high resistance to toxins and poisons- She is able to consume enough Blowfish poison to kill many with no discomfort. Her healing factor prevents nerve strike attacks from working effectively on Her, healing factor bypasses the effect virtually instantaneously. Her healing factor also grants her immunity to all diseases and it extends NiteMare’s lifespan.  
Faylan also has the ability to bring back life to another being. (not animals or plants.)  
Faylan is unconscious of this abilities but, Faylan’s body also exudes a high concentration of pheromones which elicit pleasure in most living males of any species.  
Faylan’s powers cause her to know, English, Russian, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, Elvish, Asgardian, and various other languages. Although she cannot write in most of these languages, she can understand and speak them by only hearing one word...  
Agility  
Chameleon  
Cosmic Awareness  
Divine Powers  
Duplication  
Energy Absorption   
Energy Manipulation   
Flight  
Force Field  
Healing  
Intellect  
Invisibility  
Invulnerability  
Levitation  
Longevity  
Power Mimicry  
Psionic  
Radiation  
Shape Shifter  
Size Manipulation  
Stamina  
Super Hearing  
Super Speed  
Super Strength  
Swordsmanship  
Telepathy  
Teleport  
Unarmed Combat  
Weapon Master

**Author's Note:**

> . most the stuff that is written above will not happen until like during the story so basically like relationship stuff will be different once of i actually write it so she’ll actually start out pretty young and then as the story progresses things were actually like you know happened so yeah I do apologize again for how badly written this is.


End file.
